


Crybaby

by magicalpaganini (heartsflush)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bullying, Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsflush/pseuds/magicalpaganini
Summary: Alexis has always been there to stand up for him, even if it means getting in trouble.Small drabble for a monthly challenge prompt.





	Crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> *bursts into the room* CHILDREN
> 
> alternate title - "how many of my own childhood anecdotes can i apply to my ocs"

Girard sat under the branches of the willow tree in the schoolyard and pulled his knees close to his chest. The other children from his class ran off into the grassy area to play with a ball. If Alexis were here, he’d probably be off playing with them, but they’d told him yesterday that they had a doctor’s appointment and wouldn’t be there until the afternoon.

It was spring, and that meant that the tree Girard found himself under was in full bloom. Luscious pink petals surrounded him on all sides, serving as a gate that barred out the rest of the world. He liked to come here when he was lonely–something that happened less when Alexis was around, but enough that it warranted a hideaway.

The branches in front of him parted, drawing his attention. A boy his age entered, a sneer on his face. Girard winced; he was never good at standing up for himself, and without Alexis around, he was a walking target.

“All alone, huh, Girard?” the boy taunted, crossing his arms. “Where’s your _girlfriend?”_

“They’re not a girl, Cosimo,” Girard replied, glaring at him. “And we’re not--”

“Whatever,” Cosimo interrupted. “Everyone knows you’re nothing but a crybaby without them.”

Girard said nothing, instead electing to look at a particularly interesting patch of ground.

“You’re gonna start crying, aren’t you?” Cosimo continued. “I knew it!”

By this time, some other boys had gathered around the tree to watch what was going on, and they joined Cosimo in mocking laughter. Girard clenched his fist around some grass at his side, trying desperately not to cry. He bit his lip and took a deep breath, then looked back at Cosimo.

“I’m not a crybaby!” he yelled as one traitorous tear slid down his cheek.

“Oh yeah?” Cosimo asked. “Then what’s that on your face? Cause it looks like tears.”

Girard wiped at his cheek angrily and stood up. “I’m not crying.”

“Liar.” Cosimo took a step towards him as the other children laughed. “Face it, Girard: without Alexis, you’re nothing but a big, fat--”

Cosimo was interrupted when a rock flew through the branches of the willow tree and hit him squarely in the temple. He immediately fell to the ground as the rock bounced on the ground beside him. He took a moment to process what had just happened, then burst into loud wails.

Girard whipped his head in the direction the rock had come from to see Alexis running under the tree towards Cosimo. “You’d better leave Girard alone before I get a bigger one!” they yelled, now standing over the cowering boy.

_“YOU THREW A ROCK AT ME!”_ Cosimo cried in reply.

“Yeah, cause you’re hurting my best friend!” Alexis said. “Now get out of here! All of ya!”

The small crowd of boys scattered, save for a few who helped Cosimo up and began walking him towards the school building. Satisfied, Alexis turned to Girard, a wide grin on their face.

“You know you’re gonna get in trouble for that,” Girard managed to say through sniffles.

“Oh, please, Girard,” Alexis replied, pulling him into a hug. “Cosimo had it coming.”

Girard hugged them back, letting another tear roll down his face. “Thank you. I mean it.”

“Of course,” Alexis said. “I’m not gonna let anyone get away with making fun of my best friend.”

“Even if it means getting in trouble?” Girard asked. Alexis pulled back and gave him a mischievous grin.

_“Especially_ then.”


End file.
